


Rattling Lungs

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Pneumonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUTDelayed Drowning | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen Mask
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rattling Lungs

Tim’s lungs rattle once more, pain shooting through his ribcage. Darkness grips the room, only broken with the lights of machines. He knows that if he turned his head right Tim would see the skyline lit with office windows.

He gasps for breath, pain clawing at his throat and chest. Tim finds himself wishing that he didn’t send Bruce back home all those hours ago. He can’t get even the slightest bit of breath to stay within him. It claws against his throat, now feeling like a massacre. 

The oxygen tube is more of an iritance than anything. It rubs against his nostrils and cheekbones, leaving the skin feeling raw. It had been useful when he came in some days ago, but now he wants it gone. He wants to be home and this over.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
